


destruction is in the air, and chaos hurries at it's footsteps

by WinterWandering



Series: MCYT GOD AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: destruction flickers in the air.mcyt god au
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT GOD AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 288





	destruction is in the air, and chaos hurries at it's footsteps

It was the festival.

And everything's gone to shit.

Phil was found to be a traitor- feeding Pogtopia information- and now Schlatt had shot at the god. The first grazed his arm, and the second thudded into the chest of a brunette. 

Wait. 

A brunette? 

The gods assembled could feel their faces pale, (even Wilbur, who was going insane- he knew the significance of what had just happened.) as they looked at the male who had blocked the arrow. 

That was Tubbo. 

_Oh fuck._

Schlatt, that fool, that idiot of a man, pulls his sword out, chuckling. "Poor, poor Tubbo."

And he cuts Tubbo down- and the god before he passes out whispers a soft: "You've done it now."

And there's a whisper of sword being pulled from the sheath, and Tommy holds the blade to the man's throat, fire roaring in his eyes. "Hi Schlatt~" His voice is sugar-sweet and there's venom hiding at the tip of his tounge. The gods hurry everyone away, as hell breaks loose- Tommy's feral now, destruction in his gaze and soul, it flickers at the tips of his fingertips as he **destroys**.

The shouts of "How dare you touch him!" and "Get out!" are curled from all the gods lips towards Schaltt, as they stay to watch. Phil is holding Tubbo close, and Techno is holding Wilbur- and it is **chaos** , even without Tubbo being awake, his power still leeches into the air, curling around the site like a cat around a mouse. 

...they should probably explain to the mortals after.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that i took this down only to repost this hours later- ao3 wouldnt let me schedule it??


End file.
